yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arabian Nights/The Peddler tells the story/Jafar's only dark purpose
Here is how the film begins in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Just as the song was about to begin, the title showed "Mickey Mouse and Aladdin." Peddler: Oh I come from a land from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face Where it’s flat and immense and the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian Nights like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Just as the camel tired himself out, the Peddler begins making his introduction of himself. Peddler: Ah, salaam, and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please, come closer. (as the camera zooms in hitting peddler in face) Too close. A little too close. (as it zooms back out to CU) There. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today. Come on down. (chuckles) Look at this. Yes. Combination hookah and coffeemaker. Also makes julienne fries. Will not break. (taps it on table) will not… (as it falls apart) It broke. Ohh! Look at this. (pulls out tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (pries it open, makes raspberry sound) Ah, still good. (as the camera begins to pan to right and he hurries to catch it) Wait. Don’t go. (as it stop panning) I can see that you’re only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider this. (pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (as another pan slower to left and he rushes to catch up) This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man’s life. A young man who, liked this lamp, was more than what he seemed. The diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand) It begins on a dark night... As the peddler throws sand into the sky, it forms a starry nightscape and he continues narrating. Peddler: where a dark man waits along with a dark magician and his dark lackeys with a dark purpose. Just as the story continues, Jafar was sitting on his horse and Iago on his shoulder. Merlock, Magica De Spell, Don Karnage, Prince John, Mr. Winkie, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, Phantom Blot, Bradley Uppercrust III, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, and the Fearsome Five were waiting along with them. As for Gazeem, he came riding up to the pair as the horse nickers. Jafar: You are late. Merlock: What took you so long, Gazeem? Gazeem: A thousand apologies, O patient ones. Baron Von Sheldgoose: So, do you have the other half of the golden scarab medallion? Flintheart Glomgold: We've wiated long enough with the first half. Gazeem: I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. (pulls out half of the medallion as Jafar reaches out for it, but Gazeem yanks it back) Ah, ah, ahhh. The treasure. (as Iago squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion) Ow! Jafar: Trust me, My pungent friend. You’ll get what’s coming to you. Iago: What’s coming to you. Awk! Phantom Blot: At last, the two halves of the golden scarab medallion are coming together. So, Jafar pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the golden scarab medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Jafar’s hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes. Jafar: Quickly! Follow the trail! Faster. All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant tiger’s head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes with horse neighing. Jafar: At last, after all my years of searching... the Cave of Wonders. Iago: Awk. Cave of Wonders? Prince John: The home of the Forbidden Treasure itself! How exciting! Gazeem: (whispering) By Allah. Jafar: Now, remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, Merlock, and the others, but the lamp is mine. So, Gazeem starts to approach the tiger’s mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes. Iago: Awk Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. (who's now spoke to Jafar in normal English) Jeez, where’d ya dig this bozo up? Then, Jafar puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Gazeem reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave’s speaking. Cave of Wonders: Who disturbs my slumber? Gazeem: (gasps) It is I, Gazeem, the humble thief. Cave of Wonders: Know this. Only the chosen ones may enter here, along with the one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. But not understanding, Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look. Jafar: What are you waiting for? Go on. Mr. Winkie: Yeah, quit your dillydallying! As Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then, another roar comes. He turns back, but the tiger’s mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jafar, Iago, Merlock, the others, and the 2 separated halves of the medallion. Jafar: NOOOO! Cave of Wonders: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. Then, Iago unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so. Iago: (coughing) I can’t believe it. I just don’t believe it. We’re never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I’m so ticked off that I’m molting. (flies up to Jafar’s shoulder) Jafar: Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. Flintheart Glomgold: You mean to tell me that he's not worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders? Jafar: It appears so, Flintheart. Negaduck: You've gotta be kidding me! Don Karnage: After coming for the Cave of Wonders, we're not worthy to enter! Iago: (extremely sarcastically) Oh, there’s a big surprise. That’s an incred… I think I’m gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big... (as Jafar pinches his beak shut) Jafar: Yes. Only the chosen ones may enter. We must find those ones, compared to this... diamond in the rough. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225